Burn it down
by Kuroro Livai
Summary: Une princesse un peu trop aventurière, un chevalier et son valais, un ermite et son dragon, un noble arrogant, et une poignée de créature assoiffée de sang. Bienvenue dans une histoire parallèle prenant place dans un univers médiéval.


Un rugissement glacial retentit derrière la jeune fille. Petit à petit, les flammes commencèrent à la rattraper alors qu'elle courait, cherchant une issue. Derrière elle, un créature légendaire, un immense dragon aussi rouge que les flammes qu'il crachait, la poursuivait. Très vite, la jeune femme se retrouva dans une petite clairière, nez à nez avec la créature qui cracha des flammes très près de son visage. Paniquée, elle chercha du regard un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher ou une façon de se sortir de cette situation. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, surgit des bois, et se attira l'attention du dragon sur lui.

**« HEY ! Imbécile, tu vas te calmer maintenant ! J'en ai marre de te courir après. »** S'époumona le jeune homme, criant au dragon qui s'était déjà retourné vers la jeune femme.

L'animal s'approcha dangereusement de la demoiselle. **« Stop ! » **Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, la jeune fille fut bousculer par le jeune homme, qui se dressa entre elle et la créature fantastique. **« Calmes toi ! » **

Le dragon cracha à nouveau des flammes, visant cette fois le jeune homme qui se cacha derrière sa cape. La salve de flammes fut si grande que la demoiselle était sûre qu'ils allaient tout deux bruler. Pourtant, la cape de l'inconnu sembla aspirer le feu que crachait l'animal. D'un pas assuré, le jeune homme s'approcha de la créature et tendit la main vers lui.

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que tes putains de conneries de fonctionne pas avec moi. »** Grognant, l'animal exposa ses crocs luisants dans une expression menaçante. **« Tu me fais pas peur imbécile de Dragon. Arrêtes tes conneries maintenant. Je t'ai dit de te calmer. »**

Reculant, la jeune demoiselle craignait la réaction de la bête sauvage. Si le jeune homme ne semblait craindre l'animal bestial, elle, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Les dragons étaient des créatures mythiques, presque éteintes, dont l'existence était incroyablement réglementée dans le royaume. Il était totalement illégale de posséder ou de cacher l'existence d'un des individus de cette espèces. Aussi, le gouvernement tenait un registre précis de chacun des dragons vivants sur le royaume, et de leurs localisations exactes. C'est sans doute pour ça que la jeune fille fut si surprise de croiser une de ces créatures en liberté dans une contrée où aucun dragon n'était recensé. Le jeune homme s'approcha à nouveau, passant cette fois sa main sur le museau de l'animal qui n'avait cessé de montrer ses dents.

**« Ça suffit, je te le demande une dernière fois, calmes toi. »**

Pour toute réponse, la gueule de l'animal se remplit de flamme. Cette fois, le jeune homme n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Il fallait partir. Aussi, la jeune femme recula encore plus, se heurtant contre un arbre. Tétanisée, elle ne put faire un geste de plus. Alors que l'animal s'apprêtait à cracher des flammes, le jeune homme se contenta de faire un geste vif et rapide de la main. Aussitôt, le dragon disparut et laissa place à un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Kirishima. » **Commenta le jeune homme, observant celui qui était encore une créature mythique quelques instants plutôt.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, semblant se nommer Kirishima, regardait à présent ses mains, les fixant comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Le regard de la jeune fille suivait celui du garçon, paraissant découvrir son corps pour la première fois.

**« Et ouais, c'est ta patte ça. »** Répondit le jeune blond aux questions que se posaient silencieusement l'autre.

Kirishima, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, releva les yeux vers la demoiselle, et aussitôt, il courut vers elle, souriant. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, la comparant à la sienne, avant de se rapprocher et de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Le deuxième jeune homme les rejoignit, tirant Kirishima par le bras pour l'éloigner de la jeune femme.

**« Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ? »** Dit-il, amusé.

Derrière lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, encore intrigué par la jeune femme, observait avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'il se déroulait.

**« M-merci. »** Bafouilla la jeune fille, regardant encore le dénommé Kirishima avec méfiance.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle, alors que l'ancien dragon tirait sur sa cape, semblant vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

**« Oui, oui, c'est bon, je lui dis… »** Soupira le jeune homme. **« Ça, c'est mon stupide lézard. Il est pas dangereux. Il est juste joueur. »** Déclara-t-il, de manière plus distinct. Bien qu'il tiqua à l'appellation 'stupide lézard', Kirishima releva la tête, semblant être satisfait de ce que son 'maitre' venait de dire. **« Enfin, il aime bien croquer une ou deux jeunes femmes au coeur pur de temps à autres. »** Continua-t-il en faisant un petit sourire narquois.

Kirishima ouvrit grand la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta, alors, de regarder son ami avec un air réprobateur. La jeune femme, encore légèrement sous le choc, observa la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de véritable dragon avant. De plus, elle connaissait la rumeur parlant de ses êtres capables de se transformer en animal, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de personne, et, dans toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu, il était question seulement de chat, de chien, et autres animaux de compagnies.

**« Ouais, c'est bon. La ferme. »** Bougonna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sans que personne n'ait pourtant briser le silence qui s'était installé. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. **« T'sais, la royauté, ils sont tous un peu cons… Si t'es pas totalement stupide, tu la fermes au sujet de Kirishima, comprit ? » **

**« Pardon ? »** Si elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, la jeune femme était interloquée par les propos du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à des gens si directe, et si incorrect.

Le jeune homme soupira. **« T'es sourde ou t'es stupide ? T'sais à qui tu parles au moins ? T'devrais nous supplier de te laisser… »** Kirishima tirait doucement sur la cape de son ami depuis déjà un moment, afin d'attirer son attention. Agacé, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. **« Quoi encore ? »**

**« Je vous… » **Commença la jeune femme.

**« Ouais t'as raison. T'as besoin d'une amie si abrutie, on t'en trouvera une autre. Aller, on se casse, okay ? » **Coupa le jeune homme.

Kirishima hocha doucement la tête, et après quelques mots murmurés et un nouveau geste du jeune homme sous son nez, le dragon avait retrouvé son apparence. Par réflexe, la jeune femme recula, craignant une nouvelle attaque, alors que le blond grimpait sur le dos du dragon. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva seule, dans la clairière. Tout était redevenu normal, comme si les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existé.


End file.
